


Quixotic

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: A reality as sweet as your dreams.





	Quixotic

“Is my princess feeling down today?” You glanced at the owner of the voice as you wiped away your tears. Footsteps echoed in the silent room as he steps down from the window and approaches you. A gloved hand reaches out to caress your tear-stained cheek. “You look better with a smile.”  
  
“I’m not in the mood for more of your flirting, Phantom,” you sighed as you turned away from him, pushing his hand away from you. “I’m tired of putting up with all this crap.”  
  
“Did something go wrong with the surgery?” he dared to ask, hoping he didn’t touch too sore of a subject. You merely nod as you cast your gaze to the floor.  
  
“My mother died because of a mistake that surgeon made. He didn’t even say sorry, just stating that he was going to give money in return for my loss!  _‘I did my best, so I have nothing to regret,’_  and,  _‘Try not to cause too much of a disturbance for the rest of the people.’_  Don’t fuck with me!”  
  
The Phantom flinches when you crash onto him, burying your face in his clothes. Sobs replaced the silence as he gently wraps his arms around you.  
  
“T-Tell me, Phantom. What a-am I supposed to do now? I have nowhere else I can go…” A wrenching feeling grabs at his chest as he recognizes the fear and sorrow in your voice. He shifts to cup your face with his hand, leaning down to kiss away your tears as they fell.  
  
“I’m unable to give you much, but what I can give you is a family, a home, and my  _heart_ ,” the noiret offers, allowing one hand to entangle its fingers with yours. A frown mars your lips as you gazed into his grey eyes.  
  
You reminded him, “This isn’t some fairytale, Phantom. Stupid clichés like those don’t have any meaning in a society full of corrupt people! Surely, you of all people should know that.”  
  
“You’re right, this isn’t a fairytale. My princess deserves much more than that. She deserves reality and I can give her that,” the Phantom insisted, giving you a sweet smile as he stares passionately into your eyes. For a short moment, you could feel temptation pulling you in.  
  
“Don’t be so impractical,” you told him.  
  
He closes his eyes for a moment, “Perhaps to some, it may seem so. But for those who wish for it, fantasies can become a reality. I can love you in a way you’ve never dreamed of, but that’s only if you allow me to do so.” The warmth and love in his voice causes you to hesitate. It was if he casted a spell on you, making you think of no one other than him.  
  
“So, what will it be?”  
  
“Th-This isn’t a dream, right?” you asked him, fearing that it was too good to be true.  
  
He smiles warmly, “If it was, I should be the one fearing the moment I wake up. For you, I’d never want to escape this dream.” Slowly, you could feel yourself giving into the burning temptation.  
  
“You won’t… leave me?” The noiret responds by leaning down to enchant you with a kiss.  
  
“I couldn’t even dream of doing so,” he whispers breathily against your lips. Your eyes slid shut as he steals another kiss from you, leaving you breathless and longing for more of his love. 


End file.
